Wreaked One Shot
by Boonie-Bevins
Summary: AU: Human Derek Hale the boy who's family was killed in accident, the one who's alone, he was left with only one family member, his sister Laura and what happens when she is killed? Will he be able to cope, will he be able to go on alone? will he ever let anyone in again? Dont own Teen wolf the au idea is just mine and my OC! review!


I walked into to my old house, it once was a beautiful home, I loved living here when I was young, It's been six years since I've been here, i'm twenty-two now. I don't know why I came here but I want to leave, there are too many painful memories here. I walked here from Laura's funeral, I was almost the only one there, the sheriff came, he was the one who came when I called the police, I found her dead on the floor when I came home, she was shot in the head by someone who broke into our apartment and took away the only person I had left, they stole some stuff, I think, I haven't been back there, I walked in to find the door open, the window shattered and Laura on the floor, cold. I dialed 911 and sat far away from her and waited for the police to come and take her away from me. Shaking the memory off I walked out of my old house into the woods and started to jog. I could feel the cold air, I could hear noises around me but all i wanted to feel was numb to everything, I didn't want to feel anything, I just wanted all my emotions to go away.

I went back to the apartment, there was yellow tape on the door saying 'crime scene do not enter' i tore it off and walked inside i went to my room and started packing my belongings, after i was done, I went into Laura's room, I walked over to her dresser and looked into her mirror, I saw my face it was a pale and grief stricken. Laura had a picture on her mirror of me and her, we were both smiling, she looked so happy.

I packed everything i was keeping and loaded it in my trunk, it wasn't much but it was all i had. I already knew where i was moving to, a loft on the other side of town, I couldn't stay in the apartment where Laura died i just couldn't do it. Once I drove there i unloaded everything and sat on the bed, thinking, what do I do now? I thought, what do I have left to live for. Eventually I got up and got into my car and drove to the Bar, I ordered a beer and sat there drinking it, and then I ordered another and one more. It barely effected me at all, I got a few more drinks and drank until I was drunk. I stumbled out of the Bar and into the dark, I could barely stand, I stumbled again and fell onto the ground. I just laid on my back staring at the stars, someone walked up and came into my blurry vision "You alright?" A female voice asked.

"Uhhh-I-uhhh" My words came out slurred.

"Do you need some help?" The girl asked.

"No, I-I can, Im-m f-fin-e" I said trying to sit up and failing. She helped me stand, she was supporting a lot my body,

"Where is your car?" She asked. I thought about it,

"Over there" I pointed to my black camero. She helped me walk to it, she reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys and unlocked the car, she put me in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side and got in,

"Okay where to?" She asked.

"My loft" he then gave her directions and they made it back to Derek's with no problems. She helped me inside and set me down on the bed,

"You good?" She asked. My head was pounding,

"Not really, but you know you're very brave" I said.

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"Helping some strange drunk guy who was laying on the ground? I could be some murder for all you know" she chuckled a little

"Maybe you are, and maybe you're going to kill me, but who could just walk past a cute drunk guy just asking for help?"

"I wasn't asking for anything!"

"Clearly, you're upset about something" she stated. I wondered if it would freak her out if I told her the truth and then I thought 'fuck it'

"My sister was killed yesterday" I said, she was silent for a moment,

"Woah, I wasn't expecting that" she looked him in the eyes for a moment,

"Now I understand why you were laying on the ground, I'm sorry that happened" she said.

"Yeah, me too" I said.

"Where is the rest of your family?" She asked.

"They died in a fire" I don't know why I was telling her all this, but it felt so good to talk to someone who seemed to care,

"I'm Derek by the way." I said.

"Melanie."

"You have a beautiful name" I said.

"Thank you Derek?"

"Hale." I answered. I was losing consciousness and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Get some sleep" she whispered.

My nightmares woke me to find Melanie sleeping next to me on the bed, my head was still pounding and I felt like shit, I looked at Melanie, she was extremely beautiful, she had short fiery red hair that went in all directions, she was small and her eyes i thought were green.  
She was waking up now,

"Good morning Derek." She said,

"Good morning, hey sorry about all that shit I told you." I said feeling a little weird. Who was this girl and where did she come from?

"Please don't worry, I don't mind it" she said making me feel a little better

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She replied.


End file.
